From U to U
by FransckaFlickan
Summary: Italia intenta olvidarse de todo, mientras que Alemania lo intenta recordar. ¿Qué recuerdos atormentan a la nación siempre sonriente? GerxIta con SIRXChibiItaly. Songfic - OneShot


_**From "Y" to "Y"**_

Personajes: Italia x Alemania; Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico x ChibItalia

Rating: R

Advertencia: Ahm… un Italia algo deprimido, un Alemania muy sorprendido y los recuerdos gheis más tristes jamás leídos (?)

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí usados no son míos, son de Himuraya-sensei, yo solo los ocupo para divertirme. Esto es de fans para fans y no busco ofender a nadie con esto. Los comentarios aquí expuestos no pueden ser la opinión completa de su autor… y bla bla bla

_Empezaste a caminar, dándome la espalda. Sin siquiera decirme una palabra._

-Italia… ven conmigo y juntos hagamos renacer al Imperio Romano –el pequeño niño le extendió la mano. Italia negó con su cabecita, sintiendo las lágrimas salir de sus ojos.

-No… Shinsei Roma, no quiero verte herido –Y entonces él se fue, dejándolo solo en aquel sitio, sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

_Dentro de mi vacilante corazón, gritaba como un niño. No te vayas, no te vayas, por favor…_

Lo vio irse, sin poder soltar el nudo de su garganta, aferrando entre sus manos su pecho, sintiendo las lágrimas caer de formas rápidas y dolorosas. Estiro una de sus manos, e intento gritar el nombre del rubio, pero ya era tarde, ya no estaba… se había ido. Cerró de nuevo sus ojos, sollozando y pidiendo perdón por aquello.

-Pero no te quiero ver herido, Shinsei Roma…

_Empecé a caminar dándote la espalda. Tengo que irme antes de que mis lágrimas salgan._

Un Italia más adulto corría en dirección opuesta a por donde venía Alemania. No era que esa vez hubiese hecho mal el entrenamiento. De hecho, lo había hecho de una forma notable y sus tropas habían trabajado muy duro en la jornada de días anteriores. Era, solamente, que el recuerdo había vuelto y las lágrimas habían intentado huir en el momento más inesperado.

Mientras observaba los ojos azules de Alemania.

_Fingiendo que no me gusta cuando estoy muy feliz, estaba mintiendo y deje ir mi futuro ideal._

Solo fui un instante. Un brillo en aquellos ojos azules como el inmenso cielo sus fuerzas flaquearon. Su corazón se detuvo y las lágrimas se apresuraron a salir. Entonces, salió huyendo, lejos de Alemania, y agradeció ser tan veloz en esas situaciones.

Se recargo en la pared de la calle y cerro sus ojos, intentando recordar como sonreír con facilidad, sorbiendo los mocos que se aflojaban para deslizarse por su nariz, y apagando el recuerdo de esos ojos azules.

_Futuro… Futuro… Futuro… Futuro… Futuro._

-¡Shinsei Roma! –la pequeña Italia corrió hasta donde el niño estaba sentado, al parecer, dibujando.

-¡I-italia! N-no aparezcas así –exclamo el niño, de forma molesta pero sonrojada.

-¿Qué dibujas? –se asomo para ver el dibujo pero el rubio se lo impidió, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.

-No Italia, es… es privado –la castaña se sorprendió ligeramente pero dejo de forcejear. Ambos niños se quedaron callados, mirando el pasto, o el cielo. Disfrutando de la agradable compañía del otro.

_No puedo recuperar mi deseo… Deseo… Deseo… Deseo… Deseo._

Italia dejo caer un trozo de papel de su mano, mientras la memoria lo consumía lentamente y se dejaba absorber de nueva cuenta por otro recuerdo.

-Nee, Shinsei Roma –la castaña miro con una sonrisita sonrojada al de ojos azules

-¿Si? –el niño se fijo en la castaña, prestándole una gran atención.

-¿Siempre estaremos juntos, verdad? –el rubio se sorprendió y se sonrojo de sobremanera. Italia espero la respuesta.

-Sí, Italia, siempre –le sonrió y extendió su meñique hasta la castaña, la cual hizo lo mismo.

-Siempre.

_En mi pequeña habitación ahora siento un poco más de espacio. Parece agrandar una grieta en mi corazón._

Ladeo la cabeza, y le sorprendió escuchar los pasos y gritos de Alemania, buscándolo exclusivamente a él. Se levanto rápidamente, mareándose de pronto y corrió en dirección al único lugar que consideraba seguro en esos instantes: la casa de Alemania.

Entro en silencio, sabía que Prusia no andaría por esos lados hasta que dieran las diez de la noche con treinta y cuatro minutos, y que Alemania por lo usual se quedaba trabajando hasta las nueve y cuarto, entonces, Italia se podría esconder ahí, todo el tiempo que quisiera hasta que la desesperación de sus lágrimas y recuerdos se fuera.

_Un momento de un minuto o un segundo que me parece eterno. Me quedare contigo porque…_

-Humm… -SIR se movió entre las cobijas y abrió levemente sus ojitos al notar algo caliente a su lado.- ¡Ah! –el grito sobresalto a quien dormía a su lado y ambos se miraron.

-Shinsei Roma… no grites, estaba durmiendo –bostezo la chica, que estaba desnuda.

-¡Italia! N-no vengas a mi cama sin pijama… en eso quedamos la ultima vez –se tapo sus ojitos con las sabanas- Si no te pones el pijama, le hablare a Austria para que te castigue sin pasta un mes.

-¡No! Y-ya voy Shinsei Roma –se escucho mucho ruido y de pronto el calorcito volvió.- Ya estoy Shinsei Roma, me puse el pijama, no te enojes conmigo.

-A-ah… está bien, pero acuérdate de lo que te dije –la castaña sacudió su cabeza y bostezo- Ahm… Gute Nacht, Italien.

-Bouona Notte, SIR –murmuro la castaña antes de quedarse dormida, al lado del rubio.

_¿Estoy en un mundo dónde no está permitido, ni siquiera desearlo? Incluso si dije una mentira, y provoque tus lagrimas._

Italia se paso la manga del saco por los ojos, intentando apagar las lagrimas, de sofocar sus sollozos. Camino lentamente hasta la cocina, buscando algo en que distraer su mente. Misteriosamente, no tenía antojo de pasta. Quería algo más… algo difícil que apaciguara sus pensamientos. Se recargo en el fregadero y dejo correr el agua, viéndola y pensando…

_He repetido tanto mis errores, que ya no puedo contarlos. Uno de ellos fue tocar tu mano, el otro tratar de vivir gentilmente a tu lado._

Se sumergió en el recuerdo, pero esta vez fue diferente. Fue más actual.

-Nee Doitsu –el castaño revolvía un montón de cosas dentro de un baúl.

-_Was, Italien_? –Ludwig se levanto de su sofá, esperando saber que tenía tan inquieto ahora al italiano.

-No encuentro… mis… pinceles –escucho al italiano forcejeando en su… ¿deposito? Camino directamente hacia el lugar de donde venía todo el ajetreo y descubrió a Italia, sentando en el suelo, lleno de polvo y mirando dos cosas que sujetaba en sus manos.

La primera parecía un cuadro, un lienzo muy viejo y el otro una especie de pañuelo o tela, viejo arrugado y con algunas manchas de sangre. Por un momento pensó que la sangre era de Italia y corrió a su lado.

-¿Italia, estas bien? –se puso de cuclillas frente a él, notando su mirada vacía y sus labios abiertos de una forma curiosa. Le toco el hombro.- ¿Italia? ¡Italia reacciona!

-_D-Doitsu_… -murmuro y sus ojos se fijaron en los orbes azules.- ¿E-esto es tuyo?

-¿Eh? –El alemán fijo la vista en el pañuelo, un destello de memoria lo ataco, pero no lo supo interpretar.- No lo creo… quizás sí.

-¿_Quizás_? ¿Qué quieres decir con _quizás_? –Italia se puso de rodillas frente al alemán, que se puso nervioso.

-Es que… yo no recuerdo mi infancia –se rasco la nuca apesumbrado.- Solo recuerdo algunas cosas pero… eso no tiene nada que ver ahora…

-¿Eh? Per _natte, per natte_ –el italiano se excuso u salió volando de ahí.

_Recojo el presente una vez más. Me gustaría recoger el pasado, infinito en el tiempo de los recuerdos._

Miro el agua que ya comenzaba a desbordarse por el fregadero y se apresuro a cerrar la llave. Ahora tenía que limpiar su tiradero. Se inclino en el suelo y entonces recordó que no tenía algo con que limpiar. Salió de la cocina directo al armario de limpieza y saco la escoba, pero un recuerdo más lo abrumo, provocando que algunas cosas se cayeran de su ordenado estante.

-Prusia, dime de una buena vez sobre mi infancia… no comprendo porque no la puedo recordar –Italia caminaba por el pasillo, debía tomar unas cuantas cosas que necesitaba para dejar en orden la cocina, cuando no pudo evitar oír la voz de Alemania, quejándose al parecer.

-Ay West –Italia se pego aun más a la puerta, para escuchar la conversación entre los hermanos alemanes.- Ya te dije., desde que eres un niño, que tu solito tienes que recordarlo. ¿Qué no me dijiste que después de tu aventura con Italia en San Valentin, habías recordado a una niña vestida de sirvienta? –Italia se quedo de piedra. Eso no lo sabía. Escucho más.

-Sí pero… ¡eso no me dice nada! –escucho la voz desganada de Alemania.

-Claro que sí. También mencionaste que te recordó a Italia –el castaño se mordió el labio-, una de dos, o conociste a Romano cuando eras niño o, fuiste amiguito de juegos de Italia.

-Pero Italia es hombre –murmuro, e Italia escucho pasos dirigiéndose al estante, al parecer.

-Cuando era chico, lucía como una niña… además él vivió en casa del señorito podrido durante muchos siglos –soltó- Ya no te diré más Ludwig, el resto tu lo tienes que averiguar por ti mismo. Y la puerta se abrió.

-O-oh…yo vee~ hera hera~ -Italia se puso nervioso y miro a Ludwig que también lucía nervioso.

-¿Escuchando atrás de las puertas, Ita-chan? –el albinos e burlo y camino hacía su alcoba subiendo las escaleras.

_Y el que me quede solo en ellos, estoy seguro en tus recuerdos. Desaparecerán… _

Una pequeña niña se quedo mirando el vacio, con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas, mientras recordaba la promesa. Una promesa que esperaba se cumpliera, pero sabía que jamás. Jamás se haría realidad.

Italia suspiro, limpiando su desastre, dejando caer libremente a las lágrimas, ya sin preocuparse por su aspecto, solamente queriendo olvidar aquel dolor que lo había perseguido desde hacía muchos siglos.

_No voy a ser capaz de volver de nuevo ¿voy a…? ¿Este es el comienzo o el final? _

La puerta se abrió y el sonido de pasos y una voz muy conocida para Italia resonó por toda la casa. No se atrevió a contestar por lo distorsionada que se oiría su voz, y también porque temía oírse a sí mismo, llorando de aquella forma.

En mi cama duermo, la noche no ha terminado aun. Por mi solo, sueño una vez más, de perseguir tus recuerdos.

-El Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, ha muerto… Italia, lo siento –Italia dejo caer el tazón que sujetaba, mientras las lagrimas se arremolinaban por sus ojos de nuevo.

-M-me… retiro señor Austria… -musito y salió corriendo a refugiarse a su alcoba, gritando el nombre de SIR, sabiendo que lo había perdido y que la promesa se había roto. Le dolía el corazón y se quedo dormido entre lagrimas al saber que mañana sería otro día en donde, ahora si, completamente seguro, no volvería a oír la voz de su amado SIR.

He repetido tanto mis errores, que ya no puedo contarlos. Uno de ellos fue tocar tu mano, y el otro intentar vivir gentilmente a tu lado.

Alemania entro corriendo a la cocina y patino, cayendo al suelo de espaldas. El dolor no fue suficiente para detenerlo de su objetivo: Italia. Sin saber bien que hacía lo abrazo, intentando acallar sus lagrimas y apaciguar sus temblores.

Cuando el fin lo consiguió, a era de noche y el italiano balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, que Ludwig ni se molesto en descifrar, tan solo murmuraba palabras de consuelo y abrazaba el cuerpo del italiano.

-Alemania… -murmuro Italia después de un largo rato

-¿Qué sucede? –el aludido fijo su mirada en el rostro lloroso del italiano.

-¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa…?

-¿La de siempre estar juntos? –pregunto y después asintió.- Warum?

-Per che… no, olvídalo –se abrazo más fuerte del alemán, que sin entender siguió abrazando al más pequeño.

Voy a dar una expiación por el dolor de la soledad. Así que yo siempre estaré entre tus memorias.

Italia cerro sus ojos levemente, mirando los orbes azules de Alemania, pensando que ese era su sitio favorito, creyendo que ya después de SIR, jamás podría volver a amar pero, se dio cuenta que estando ahí, con Ludwig, amar le era sencillo. Querer estar a su lado, era más fácil. Disfrutaba de su compañía.

Y se atrevía a decir que lo amaba.

-_Ti amo_, Ludwig –susurro antes de caer rendido.

_Me gustaría conocerte sin cambios y sostener tu mano. Hasta entonces "hasta luego"._

Una vez Italia se quedo dormido entre sus brazos, Alemania lo cargo con delicadeza, vigilando que el otro nos e despertara. Subió por las escaleras, hasta llegar a su alcoba, y recostó al Italiano ahí, acobijándolo y sentándose a su lado, vigilando su sueño.

-Sabes… recuerdo haberte prometido, hace muchos años que volvería –le beso le frente quedándose así, con los ojos cerrados- Bueno, ya volví. –y se recostó al lado del italiano, vigilándolo. Sosteniendo su mano.

**Diccionario:**

_**Alemán:**_

**Was, Italien? :** ¿Qué Italia?

**Gute Nacht, Italien:** Buenas Noches, Italia.

**Warum?:** ¿Por qué?

_**Italiano:**_

**Per che:** Porque

**Per natta, Per natta:** Por nada, Por nada (¿?) Mis conocimientos del italiano son tan buenos como los conocimientos geográficos de Alfred :3

Bah! El final no me convenció pero ustedes diran. Ahm si no dejan Review~ le dire a Melchor, Gaspar y Baltazar [Gupta, Sadiq y Heracles (?)] que no les lleven regalos este 6 de Enero ¬¬ muahaha :3

Recuerden que por cada Review que me dejan, se invierten dos dólares en la multi-boda de países :3!!!


End file.
